Percy Jackson and the Interdimensional Travelers
by Bookologist
Summary: Strange kids show up at camp Half Blood, Percy, his friends, and his new friends set out on a journey to find out how they ended up at the camp.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first story so no one make fun of. Got it? Good.

Okay now that thats over, heres my story and I hope you enjoy it. ;)

CHAPTER 1

The day began just like any other day for Percy. Training, swimming, sometimes the occasional chariot race. After everyone ate, and the harpies threatened to eat anyone not in their cabin, Tyson was sleeping in his cot, snoring, like a motor boat. Percy was just drifting off to sleep when… Knock. Knock. Knock. He snaps awake at the sound and rushes to the door. "Percy, Percy, get up," a voice yelled from behind the door. "Annabeth! What are you doing here," Percy exclaims as he opens the door. "Percy, Chiron needs to see you," she says panting. "But what's going on? And why does Chiron need me?" Percy asks as they're running to meet Chiron. Annabeth doesn't answer and keeps running toward the big house. Half way they see Chiron galloping toward them. "Chiron what's wrong?" Annabeth asks. "Follow me," Chiron said, and he loped away not looking back to see if they followed. As he passed Annabeth noticed he was carrying rope. _What does he need rope for?_ Annabeth thought. To their surprise Chiron led them to the arena. They could hear the sounds of an argument going on, as they reached the shadows at the far end they saw that it was a group of harpies yelling at Dionysis. He seemed to be guarding something behind him. Chiron galloped forward and, surprisingly enough, ordered the harpies away. They were so dumbfounded by this outburst that they quickly gave up the argument and slunk away. When the commotion died down, and eerie silence followed. Just as Annabeth opened her mouth to say something she quickly shut it. Chiron and Dionysis were busily tying the ropes Annabeth saw Chiron with on to a girl. She was just standing with an expressionless look on her face, not even bothering to struggle. On the ground beneath her feet was another girl, bloodied and bruised, she seemed the only one hurt. Not far from them were two more people, a girl and a boy. The girl had a blindfold on, and was staring straight ahead, the boy had a gloved hand on her as if to guide her. Annabeth and Percy's first reaction was to welcome the newcomers to camp and do what they could for the girl writhing in pain on the ground. But they soon learned that wasn't necessary.


	2. Chapter 2 Three Days Later

CHAPTER 2

Three Days Later

"Being blind is so strange," the girl with the blindfold said.

"Well get used to it! You can't take it off until we convince them we're not monsters, or anything else they can call us," the girl covered in bandages whined.

"And at the rate we are going, we will never get them to listen to us," said the girl with jet black hair.

"We could just leave you know. Not like _that's_ a problem," the girl in bandages said.

"Yes we could, but, as I have told you before, I want to see if I can figure out how we got here in the first place. You know its not everyday we wake up in the middle of the night, in a strange field, we don't remember falling asleep in, to your screams, Bianca!" the girl with black hair said.

"Your right Athora, something like that only happens every other day!" the bay with gloves said.

The room erupted in laughter. But the laughter came to an abrupt halt when Chiron walked in with Annabeth and Percy following suit. Close behind them a woman came in, with striking grey eyes and blond hair, she closely resembled Annabeth.

Athora, the girl with black hair, closely watched this woman, staring intently. The woman searched the room, her eyes wandering over the prisoners before her.

Chiron watched her with curious eyes, waiting.

Minutes seemed to pass.

"They are neither monsters, nor of this world. You were right Chiron, something _very_ strange is going on here," the woman paused waiting for a response.

Chiron seemed to be frozen with shock. Annabeth spoke instead. "What do you mean, not of this world, mother?"

The woman, Annabeth's mother, just stood there, thinking.

Athora spoke, "Well, I would love to know what strange thing is going on. Maybe you can tell us."

Chiron spoke for the first time, "We were hoping you could tell us, just that!" He retorted.

Athora opened her mouth to say something else but was stopped by Bianca , the girl in bandages. "If we knew _that_, then we wouldn't be here!" she screamed.

She continued screaming and thrashing until Athora had enough of it.

"Haku can you please, shut her up! She's going to hurt herself, or someone else," Athora said to the boy.

Haku stood up and began to walk across the room to where Bianca lay in bed, Screaming.

"Don't touch me Haku! I swear if you _Dare_ touch me _I'll kill you_," Bianca screamed.

The woman, curious, stood back to let him pass. Haku took off one of his gloves as he continued to walk.

Bianca continued to scream profanities at him, gradually growing louder as he drew closer.

Despite the threats, Haku took his bare hand and lightly touched her forehead. Immediately she went quiet, her eyes began to droop, and she drifted off to sleep.

Haku walked back to his seat beside the girl with the blindfold.

This whole procession only lasted seconds, just long enough for Percy to draw his sword and point it at the prisoners. Athora, taking no notice of the sword now pointed in her face, began to speak again. "Now that, that's over, why don't we all talk and see if we can't figure all of this out. Shall we Athena?" An evil grin stretched across her face.


End file.
